I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of automobiles and automotive parts and accessories, and more particularly to an apparatus and system for the storage of automotive doors.
II. Description of the Related Art
The doors from Jeeps(copyright) are attached to the Jeep(copyright) using a hinge system. Typically the Jeep(copyright) doors have male hinge pins that can be hung on female hinges on the body of the Jeep(copyright). Often the driver removes the doors by lifting the doors off the female hinges. The doors are typically stored in a large plastic cover or simply in the garage or home. The doors can often be in the way or become scratched or damaged.
In general, the invention features a wall mounted bracket that receives the existing male hinge pins of the Jeep(copyright) doors so that they can be hung on the bracket.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features an automotive door storage apparatus, including a surface mounted bracket including an elongated bar, a first support bar connected generally perpendicular to the vertical bar, and a second support bar connected generally perpendicular to the vertical bar, the second support bar being offset and generally parallel to the first support bar and a stabilizer having a connection plate removably connected to at least one of the first and second support bars by a connection pin, the connection plate including a stabilizer plate connected generally perpendicular to the connection plate.
In one implementation, the apparatus includes a support bracket having pin holes, each bracket being connected to each of the first and second support bars.
In another implementation, each support bracket has a general L shape, wherein a plate of the bracket includes the pin holes.
In another implementation, the apparatus includes a plurality of holes located on the elongated bar, the holes being adapted to receive a fasteners for affixing the apparatus to the surface.
In still another implementation, the stabilizer plate has a general L shape.
In yet another implementation, the apparatus includes a bumper connected to the stabilizer plate and a washer connected between the bumper and the stabilizer plate.
In another implementation, the stabilizer plate is generally in contact with the support bracket.
In another implementation, the apparatus includes a pin hole on at least one of the first and second support bars.
In another implementation, the apparatus includes a pin connected to the connection plate, the pin being adapted to connect to the pin hole on the support bar.
In another aspect, the invention features an automotive door storage apparatus, including a surface mounted bracket including an elongated bar, a first support bar connected generally perpendicular to the vertical bar, and a second support bar connected generally perpendicular to the vertical bar, the second support bar being offset and generally parallel to the first support bar and a plurality a locking clips connected to the surface and generally adjacent to the surface mounted bracket.
In one implementation, each support bracket has a general L shape, wherein a plate of the bracket includes the pin holes
In another implementation, the apparatus includes plurality of holes located on the elongated bar, the holes being adapted to receive a fasteners for affixing the apparatus to the surface.
In still another aspect, the invention features an automotive door storage system, including a surface mounted bracket including an elongated bar having a plurality of holes located on the elongated bar, the holes being adapted to receive a fasteners for affixing the apparatus to the surface, a first support bar connected generally perpendicular to the vertical bar, and a second support bar connected generally perpendicular to the vertical bar, the second support bar being offset and generally parallel to the first support bar, a support bracket having pin holes, each bracket being connected to each of the first and second support bars, wherein each support bracket has a general L shape, wherein a plate of the bracket includes the pin holes and at least one automotive door connected to the first and second support brackets, the door having pins adapted to be connected to an automobile.
In one implementation, the pins on the automotive door are connected respectively to the pin holes on the support brackets.
In another implementation, the system includes a door retaining device that can be a stabilizer comprising a connection plate removably connected to at least one of the first and second support bars by a connection pin connected to the connection plate, the connection pin being connected to a pin hole on the support bar, the connection plate including a stabilizer plate connected generally perpendicular to the connection plate, wherein the stabilizer plate has a general L shape and is generally in contact with the support bracket.
In another implementation, the system includes a bumper connected to the stabilizer plate and a washer connected between the bumper and the stabilizer plate, wherein the bumper is adapted to contact the doors thereby preventing the doors from swinging about the hinge pins.
In another implementation, the door retaining device is a plurality a locking clips connected to the surface and generally adjacent to the surface mounted bracket, the clips being adapted to receive an edge of the doors and lock the doors adjacent the surface, thereby preventing the doors from swinging about the hinge pins.
In yet another aspect, the invention features an automotive door storage kit, including a bracket adapted to be mounted to a surface and a door retaining device adapted to be used in conjunction with the bracket to stabilize the door in a stored position.
In one implementation, the bracket comprises an elongated bar having a plurality of holes located on the elongated bar, the holes being adapted to receive a fasteners for affixing the apparatus to the surface, a first support bar connected generally perpendicular to the vertical bar, and a second support bar connected generally perpendicular to the vertical bar, the second support bar being offset and generally parallel to the first support bar and a support bracket having pin holes, each bracket being connected to each of the first and second support bars, wherein each support bracket has a general L shape, wherein a plate of the bracket includes the pin holes.
In another implementation, the door retaining device is a stabilizer comprising a connection plate removably connected to at least one of the first and second support bars by a connection pin connected to the connection plate, the connection pin being connected to a pin hole on the support bar, the connection plate including a stabilizer plate connected generally perpendicular to the connection plate, wherein the stabilizer plate has a general L shape and is generally in contact with the support bracket, a bumper connected to the stabilizer plate and a washer connected between the bumper and the stabilizer plate, wherein the bumper is adapted to contact the doors thereby preventing the doors from swinging about the hinge pins.
In another implementation, the door retaining device is a plurality a locking clips connected to the surface and generally adjacent to the surface mounted bracket, the clips being adapted to receive an edge of the doors and lock the doors adjacent the surface, thereby preventing the doors from swinging about the hinge pins.
In another aspect, the invention features a door storage device, including a surface mounted bracket including an elongated bar, a first support bar connected generally perpendicular to the vertical bar, and a second support bar connected generally perpendicular to the vertical bar, the second support bar being offset and generally parallel to the first support bar and means for retaining the door on the bracket when the door is attached to the bracket.
In another aspect, the invention features a door storage device, including a surface mounted bracket including an elongated bar having a plurality of holes located on the elongated bar, the holes being adapted to receive a fasteners for affixing the apparatus to the surface, a first support bar connected generally perpendicular to the vertical bar, and a second support bar connected generally perpendicular to the vertical bar, the second support bar being offset and generally parallel to the first support bar and a support bracket having pin holes, each bracket being connected to each of the first and second support bars, wherein each support bracket has a general L shape, wherein a plate of the bracket includes the pin holes.
One advantage of the invention is that automotive doors that can be removed from vehicles can be stored in a remote and convenient location.
Another advantage of the invention is that automotive doors can be stored in a location that protects the doors from damage.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings showing the preferred embodiment of the invention.